emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03180
}} is the 3,182nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 17 May, 2002. Plot Part 1 In Mill Cottage, Louise is down about Terry. Ray says the Tates are poisoning his mind, but he has good taste in women. Ray kisses Louise. In the village, Charity arrives in her sports car. Sydney and Mack are working. Latisha walks by and tells Charity she'll have her money by teatime. Sydney says Latisha and Charity want him. Mack wants to meet in the Woolpack and Sydney mocks him wanting to see Diane again so soon. They say they'll go there first and then to a club after. In the Post Office, Viv tells Charity she was kept awake with a party at Brook Cottage. Jack walks in and says he's been kept awake too. In Cafe Hope, Bob and Terry talk about Louise. Terry complains to Chloe about his food. Terry worries that if Chris finds out that he talked to Louise he'll lose his job. In the Tat Factory, Latisha, Sam and Betty work. Latisha wants a pay rise. Sam and Latisha argue about the quality of their work and fight and smash a plate. Sam paints on Latisha's plate. A woman enters to see Eric. She says she is a social worker from the Hotten Children's Home, called Beth. Eric takes her to his office. In The Woolpack Charity blames Zoe for having an all-night party and says that Viv and Jack have been complaining. Zoe is paranoid the village is whispering behind her back. Charity tells her that Emma called for her. Zoe said she hasn't thought about her in years. Diane offers to take Mack for a meal. Sydney says they are going out together. Mack said he thought she was baby-sitting or working and Diane says that sums up her life at the moment. In the factory, the social worker is excited about Eric and Gloria's help with talks about fundraising. She tells them that Councillor Hardy has suggested a 'hands on' approach giving the kids a tour of the Mayors village. In the Woolpack Louise mentions Tate Haulage dropping Ray's contract to Charity. Louise says Ray was shocked about the extra passengers on the Dutch trip. In the factory, Betty, Sam and Latisha work whilst Eric and Gloria see Beth to the door. Gloria says the event could be good for publicity. Betty mentions their conversation with Beth and Gloria snaps. In Home Farm, Charity and Chris call Terry in the room. Chris asks why Terry didn't keep his mouth shut about the immigrants and warns him that he may find someone he trusts if he doesn't get his act together. Part 2 Alan and Louise are talking. As Terry walks in the bar Louise walks away. Bob serves Terry who says he's celebrating having his job. Rodney walks in and Diane asks him to go for a walk instead. Bob offers to serve him and Diane won't let him. He leaves. She says she wants to prevent him having another heart attack. In the factory, Eric is inspecting the plates and Latisha tells him she is £30 short of pay. She asks where her bonus is and Eric says her plates are not up to standard and that she should learn from Sam and Betty's efforts. In the Vet's surgery, Zoe declines a request from Gloria to take part in the village tour fundraising event. Paddy agrees to work something out around the appointments. Zoe is on edge. At Keepers Cottage, Seth is introducing himself on the web cam. He says he likes Booze, Betting, Betty. Betty walks in after hearing him and says he needs to get out more. Seth agrees and goes for some fresh air. In the café Viv is at the computer. Latisha complains about the consequence of the chat between Chloe and Charity. Latisha is worried Charity might report her to the police and she be sent to prison. Alan orders coffee and a doughnut and asks Latisha if she is worried about photographs. He gives her an advance on next weeks’ wages and says she's earned it. Viv shouts from the computer and Alan, Latisha and Chloe go over and see Betty dusting in her living room. In the Woolpack, Diane asks Louise what happened between her and Terry. Louise tells her Terry has been miserable. Louise says she is happy with Ray. Erix walks over to Jack and offers to buy him a drink. Eric asks him to talk about farming for the kids. Jack agrees. In the café, Seth asks for a cup of tea. Viv shows him the computer and they see Betty looking in Seth's jacket through the webcam. In the B&B, Mack worries about what Rodney is drinking. It's tonic water. Sydney tells Mack to hurry to get to the pub and Mack decides not to go. He gives Sydney some money for the taxi. Mack asks Rodney if the video recorder works. In the Woolpack Louise is laughing with Ray. Diane goes for a bath. Terry asks Bob for a bucket and then a whiskey. In the B&B, Mack gives Rodney a video he got in a car boot sale - the Steve McQueen film 'Bullet' to watch. They see a date Rodney asks Mack to guess his age, which he guesses at mid to late forties. In the Woolpack, Charity and Chris comment on getting dirty looks. Charity confronts Latisha about the money and Latisha gives her £30. Terry offers to buy Chris and Charity a drink. Chris declines still angry. Ray comments. In the B&B Mack is watching the film, Rodney is asleep. Diane walks in and apologises to Mack for jumping down his throat. Diane is worried for Rodney. They stop watching the film and look mischievously at each other. In the Woolpack, Ray leaves and Louise says she can handle Terry. Bob tries to send him home, but Terry asks for another drink. Terry is very drunk. He sits on a bench outside and calls Louise as she walks past. They argue about Ray and Chris. Terry holds her and Louise walks off. He shouts after her saying they are finished. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes